freezingfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 169
Weakness II is the one-hundred sixty-ninth chapter of the Freezing manga series, first chapter of Volume 25 and the twenty-seventh chapter of the Busters Arc. Synopsis Su-Na Lee is revealed to posses five Plasma Stigmata, which Gengo claims would allow Su-Na to defeat Sawatari Isuzu, but Sawatari threatens Su-Na that she'll kill Gengo if they fight. Gengo does not care and urges Su-Na to fight. Refusing to fight at full strength with Gengo close by, Su-Na severs her hand as a sign of surrender. Isuzu cuts off the other and tackles her classmate to the ground, intending to rip out her Plasma Stigmata to truly render her powerless. Isuzu rips out one before tackling Gengo to the ground. Summary As Buster Isuzu Sawatari sidesteps by Su-Na Lee with her incredible Accel, Su-Na sulks as Sawatari pats her on the shoulder instead of outright killing her. Musing that she has found her rival's weak point, Sawatari gleefully skips back a bit, claiming that her mission has become a lot more interesting. Gengo screams that Su-Na could decimate Sawatari with her own enhanced and more stable Plasma Stigmata. Su-Na does not respond and Sawatari says she's not surprised Su-Na has Plasma Stigmata, noting that Radox is no match for Gengo. Sawatari giggles that she and Su-Na might be dead even in a real fight, but Su-Na would probably overwhelm her with her more mature Stigmata. Because data is just a set of numbers, the two could fight to truly determine the stronger Pandora, but she's 100% certain "the cat" will be decapitated if they do. Isuzu picks at Su-Na's reluctance to put Gengo in danger since she has something to protect. Gengo screams for Su-Na to fight, but she bitterly makes it clear that the Buster does not want Gengo but herself. Su-Na believes that if Isuzu maims her then she might be willing to let the doctor go. Suna ponders on the possibilities, pros, and cons of fighting her old classmate, and to Gengo's ire she concludes that she does not have the confidence to fully protect Gengo. The doctor shouts that his life is not guaranteed anyway. Su-Na stares at the sky and says that Isuzu is the same as she. She advises her employer to run away before thinking back at the time they met. Isuzu wants to speed this up and orders Su-Na to cut off her hands. Su-Na executes the order unflinching but startling Gengo. Su-Na asks him to calm down as the "Gengo" she knows would not be concerned about Pandora putting down their lives. Su-Na then turns to Sawatari, asking her to sever her second hand as an apology for not remembering her classmate. Sawatari quickly deploys her weapon and severs Su-Na's left hand, unable to deny such an "appetizing invitation" though Su-Na does not react. Beginning to have fun, Sawatari kicks Su-Na to the ground and rips off the back of her uniform. Wanting to take away Su-Na's power as a Pandora, Isuzu claws her nails into Su-Na's back and tugs at the largest of the five Plasma Stigmata on her back. Gengo warns Sawatari about ripping out the Plasma Stigma, which is not like ripping out a regular one. Even so, the Japanese Buster rips out the large diamond and gazes. While Su-Na cringes in pain, Gengo shivers and Isuzu plans to remove the other four. Gengo screams that Isuzu is a cancer to all Pandora and mankind itself. After staring at the Plasma Stigmata, the Buster callously wonders why the pair are trying so hard to protect each other. To get a bigger reaction out of Su-Na, Sawatari tackles Gengo onto his back Event Notes *Su-Na Lee is revealed to possess five Plasma Stigmata. *Su-Na refuses to fight Isuzu and cuts off her hand while Isuzu severs the other. *Sawatari begins ripping out Su-Na's Plasma Stigmata. *Isuzu assaults Gengo. See also Category:Freezing Manga Chapters